1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separable slide fastener attachable to knit fabrics by means of knitting machines, linking machines, or the like. More particularly, the present invention is directed to improvements in and relating to such a separable slide fastener as proposed by the present inventors and described in the copending patent application Ser. No. 258,647, filed Apr. 29, 1981, entitled "SEPARABLE SLIDE FASTENER AND METHOD OF ATTACHING THE SAME TO KNIT FABRICS", and assigned to the present assignee.